Butterflies
by Himegami Ririchiyo
Summary: Adrien can't get Marinette to fall for him! So he decides to seduce Marinette as Chat Noir. When this mischievous kitty becomes her physics tutor- will he give her butterflies? (One shot. Identity reveal. Lemon.) "If they were only sitting an inch closer at the library, if he only brushed his knee with hers, if he only told her how he felt- would he give her butterflies?"


**BUTTERFLIES**

 _An overly-long one-shot for our favorite pairing: Marichat_

 _*Warning*_

 _This is rated Mature. There will be smut involved._

 **~;~**

Adrien Agreste had been trying to juggle the ambiguous idea of a love-life for the past two weeks. How it began, was beyond the post-grad's brain of an astrophysics major. Somehow, tutoring Miss Dupain-Cheng in the business ethics of the design world had turned his brain into complete mush. He could think of nothing other than the midnight-haired beauty. She consumed his every thought, amply distracting him from his daily responsibilities. Whether he was on patrol as Chat Noir, or shadowing his father at the family business, he couldn't help but dream of the possibility of them being together. If they were only sitting an inch closer at the library, if he only brushed his knee with hers, if he only _told_ her how he felt- would he give her butterflies?

* * *

Throngs of glittering lights and romanticism can bring a city into an over-encumbered weight of expectations. Relationships are blooming, the classrooms flooding with newly-convened couples. The scent of flowers are steeping in the halls, and the lovely Marinette could not be more single. She sighs at her Art History Professor's drabble on Edwardian wear, peeking at the wall-bound clock for mediocre distraction. If only to ignore the obnoxious passing of love-notes between her neighbors. The antics of her classmates reminded her of a certain black cat.

It was a near ninety seconds until she passed by Adrien Agreste on his way to fencing lessons. Only a few moments until she could gaze upon his dashing face and glorious body. There was not a more pleasant distraction in the world. He was the definition of a Knight in shining armor- and, the love of her life. Or so, she proclaimed. For a whole six years she'd fallen for this golden angel. The man of her dreams.

"That's all he'll ever be if you don't fess up, girl." A red-haired familiar piped up from behind. The bell wrung Marinette from her dreamy state, causing her to blink openly back at her friend.

"…Did I say that out loud?" Marinette shrunk into her chair, teeming with embarrassment.

"Only the stuff about Adrien being an angel from your dreams." Alya summed, smiling expectantly.

"Oh! I'm always doing this. I'm clumsy, air-headed, and I'll be forever alone!" She exclaimed, her head falling to the desk with a thud. The latter may not have been true if Ladybug was available for dating. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"That's not true, Marinette. Well, you _are_ clumsy. But that's not the point! Your romantic life might actually leave the library if you tell him how you feel!" Alya nudged her along, attempting to uproot her friend.

Marinette groaned in response, whining as she peeled back from her chair. It was useless. Both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste would rather hear a confession from Ladybug than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She cursed her Ladybug persona for stealing all the men in her life. Ladybug was off-limits on the romance scale. Which meant Chat Noir was an absolute no-go. Sure, it'd crossed her mind to what a suitless night with Chat might be like- but it's not as if she'd ever _actually_ consider falling for the flirt. That's why Adrien was ideal. Perfect. Normal, if he didn't act like she was the plague. The last time their hands touched in Study Hall, he nearly knocked over a whole bookshelf.

"Hurry, Marinette! Or you won't catch Adrien!" She insisted, the classroom vacant of any students. Everyone had already cleared out, precious seconds passing them by as Adrien grew closer to the University Entrance.

"I'm only going to catch him for a minute, anyway…" The blue-haired girl mumbled, dejected. She'd been sprinting from class every afternoon to meet him by the front steps, each time trying to work up the courage to ask him out. It wasn't exactly the best venue, but the effort counts. But, what was the use? She never succeeded, anyway.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? Fencing has been canceled today! Now, go!" Alya shooed her off.

Marinette gaped at her, taking a good moment before sprinting out the doorway. Ayla was such a good friend. She was the intel queen for two reasons: her obsession with Ladybug, and her best friend's non-existent relationship with Adrien Agreste. It would be an insult to waste her efforts. She had to at least try.

There was little time she could spend with him outside their library tutoring sessions. She felt as though her chances with him crumbled, the longer they were apart. Adrien saw her as a mere friend, but she craved- strived to be more. She _needed_ him to understand her feelings for him. Adrien made her feel more human. He grounded her from the unfathomable heights of living as Superhero Ladybug. The pressure and secrets were exhausting. If only for just a moment, he made her feel like a normal girl. And those moments were far few in between these days.

With Adrien, all traces of Chat Noir and Ladybug would melt away. He rendered her into the clumsy, undeniably human girl she yearned to be in everyday life. A life where Chat Noir didn't exist. A life where, just maybe, she could be loved as the scatter-brained, inelegant Marinette.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped out, slumped over onto her knees at the lip of the University's stairs.

"Marinette?" He turned, a grey sports bag hanging ruggedly across his chest.

She griped for air, slowly catching her breath as she thought sweet prayers for allowing her to catch him. Clutching the railing, she urged herself to meet his gaze- swarmed by orbs of gem-worthy eyes. Her knees felt weak, and not from the running.

"I heard Fencing was canceled and I thought… that we could fang out together- I-I mean h-hang out!" She stumbled over her words, rambling for her senses. The blonde boy offered a cheeky smile in return, his eyes turning soft with regret.

"I'd love to _fang_ out sometime, Marinette." He replied, flashing a set of deadly white teeth. Her heart stuttered. "But, I've got plans with a gal of mine, tonight. Maybe next time?" She could tell by his expression that his smile was one of pity (and most certainly rejection). Her chest coiled, her heart sinking into the pools of her stomach.

"With Chloe?" She hypothesized, feeling defeated by her unknown competitor. Was it even a competition? Hell, she could hardly compete with herself!

Adrien froze, his faint grin exploding into a bout of laughter. "Chloe?! No _way_." Her chest lightened at his aversion towards the Mayor's daughter. "Not tonight, at least. I gotta get going, but- next time, Marinette. I promise! We could play some Ultimate Mecha Strike."

Marinette managed a smile, waving him farewell as he entered his family's BMW. "Yeah, totally!" She called after him, holding her composure until the car was out of sight.

"Ugh." She grunted, splaying a hand across her face in dismay. Why does she even bother, these days? In the six years she'd admired Adrien, and even become decent friends, she couldn't speak one sentence without sounding like a dork-a-saurus. Not to mention, as of late, he's friend-zoned her every chance he could get. Chat Noir, on the other hand, was taking it to a whole new level.

 _Chat Noir?_ What did he have to do with Adrien? Perhaps she just needed to inflate her ego. At least one kitty in Paris thought she was worth his time. He'd come lounging on her balcony every other night in search of entertainment. That was her initial guess, at least. His visits had become a habit since rescuing her from the Stoneheart incident. The company was greatly welcomed, along with his occasional help on her homework. Why the black cat of Paris had an interest in astrophysics, she couldn't understand.

.

 **~;~**

.

She could hear the ' _tack_ ' of leather boots on her rooftop balcony, wringing her from her thoughts. She'd been meticulously sewing a scarf for a _yet to be determined_ recipient. Marinette had been at war with herself. In her heart, she wished she could gift the scarf to Adrien. But after being rejected so many times, it would be an inconvenience to him. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable by suffocating him with her unwanted feelings. On the other hand, she wanted to give the scarf to Chat Noir. As Ladybug or Marinette, she didn't know. She _did_ know, that she couldn't be more thankful to have a partner like him. She wished she could convey how thankful she was, how much she adored him for putting his trust in her- for constantly sticking by her side and protecting her. … _Adore? Since when did she adore Chat Noir?_

Marinette shook her head, tucking the scarf away into a box of her unfinished sewing projects. If she gave the scarf to Chat, she might end up misleading him. She didn't feel the same way he felt about her… _did she?_ Not as Ladybug, she didn't.

She clapped her palms to her face, stinging her cheeks. Get a grip, Marinette!

"Everything alright, _Madmoiselle?_ " His baritone thrummed in her ears, blood rushing across the bridge of her nose. Standing in front of her balcony ladder, was none other than the dastardly, green-eyed devil: Chat Noir.

"Ch-Chat! What are you doing down here?" She demanded, flustered.

"You were taking too long, so I decided to let myself in." He replied smoothly, taking his perch atop the edge of her pink mattress. Such had become routine between them, as they'd share her rooftop balcony every other night. In the beginning he'd come seeking solace for his pitfalls with Ladybug, but they grew to be quite close in their time together. It was a strange relationship, what with how close she already _was_ with him as Ladybug. But being Marinette had its perks. She was able to peek into his personal life, unlike the superhero Ladybug. Superheroes weren't allowed the luxury of relationships.

It took her a moment to regain her composure, propping up an eyebrow at his unceremonious attitude. "I think you're getting a little too comfortable, _Chaton_." She chided, plopping down next to him.

"Why shouldn't I be? Around the charming Marinette." He sighed, carefree, as he laid his head on to her lap.

Her thighs tensed for a moment beneath him, her hands hesitant. It wasn't the first time he'd lounged on her lap like this. Somehow the action felt anticipated, now. As if she vied for his attention. _Was she truly so lonely to seek comfort in petting Chat Noir?_ Her heart drummed within her chest, her fingertips slowly finding the ends of his hair. His hair was always surprisingly soft, silken to the touch. She found enjoyment in stroking her hands through his golden mane, as he would let out a satisfied groan every now and then. _Yes, yes she was_.

"Shut up." She mumbled, despite her endearment at his compliments. She knew he was only joking, probably. After all, he'd never confessed to anyone except Ladybug. Multiple times. His emerald eyes peeled open, peering sideways at her with an interested glare.

"What are you thinking about?" He stipulated, his pupils dilating as if he were attempting to solve a puzzle. She felt as if he'd peered right into her soul, sensing her whirling thoughts. Her hands became unsteady in his hair, provoking a growl from him to continue. She paused, rehabilitating her movements, and parted her lips to speak.

"I think I'm in love…with someone. I just don't know who." Marinette said slowly, watching him with curious eyes. It was true she lacked suitors as her civilian self. The targets of her affection were most certainly wasted. And yet she wondered: what would Chat make of her romantic endeavors? If she played the right part, she might be able to find out. Her scheme was concocted faster than the words left her mouth. Chat was rubbing off on her.

He appeared displeased at her words, his tone filled with malice. "How do you love someone, and not know _who_ you're in love with?" He snorted, his eyelids snapping shut. His harshness came as a shock. She hadn't expected him to care so much.

"Well, it's not like that. You see, there are these two guys- and they're both really wonderful. And, I can tell I'm in love! I just don't know…who with." Her teeth sank into her lip, troubled by her own words. They were tailored to extract reactions from him but were not totally a lie.

His eyes flashed open once again, his body turning upright out of her lap. The look on his face was stoic, unreadable, as he leaned towards her. His interest level had piqued quite high for something so uneventful as her love-life. She could never imagine why he would be so riled by the topic. After all, there'd been plenty of times in the past where he'd mentioned his feelings for Ladybug.

He was so close she could taste his breath on her tongue, her nostrils filled with the scent of pine and earth. Blood curled and boiled within her veins, the hairs on her neck rose.

"Does he make your heart beat fast?" He whispered breathily, his eyes glowing with an intensity she couldn't put her finger on. The question took her off guard. This had been a terrible idea. She should've known better than to toy with a ferocious cat. He must've seen through her plan.

"I-It's not like that! W-We aren't that close…yet. I mean, I haven't really been that close to him-" She scrambled for her words, her lips moving incoherently. It was warm. Very warm, in here.

Chat placed a hand on the mattress, just barely grazing her hip as he leaned closer. His gaze bore into her eyes, so overbearing that she'd forgotten to breathe. "Does he give you butterflies?" He purred, one of his claws gently tracing a line over her stomach.

"I…I'm sure he would if…" She insisted, unable to pry herself from Chat's clutches.

"It sounds to me-" Chat removed his wandering claws from her abdomen, granting her a bit more space. "-like you're making excuses." The surefire look in his eyes held no doubt. And he wasn't wrong. In all her time pursuing Adrien, she'd made nothing but excuses. That he didn't have time, or he'd been caught up in his modeling again. They'd always miss each other in meeting, plans falling through like poorly built promises. She'd been running after a love that was never fated to happen.

"And the other guy? Does he make you feel that way?" He offered another query, leaning back onto his hands. His claws stretched out, his palms laying flat as they support the weight of his torso from behind, he gazed up at the ceiling. She noted the hard lines of his jaw from this angle, as if his face had been carved out of perfect marble stone.

Marinette, completely florid, occupied herself with her hands. Speaking her mind became quite effortless when she was left so frazzled. "It's complicated with him."

"Hmm…" Chat intoned, his overwhelming focus returning to her. "Complicated how?" He snatched her by the waist, halting her hands from fidgeting by taking one captive in his grip. It always annoyed him when she would move restlessly that way. His actions were likely no more than an instinct. But if only he knew what his actions _did_ to her. They robbed all the breath from her lungs and left her griping for air. She wanted to say it was _suffocating_. But it was much closer to _breathtaking_.

"He's in love with someone else." She surrendered to his hold, her body adopting a will of its own. In that moment, she craved his warmth more than her desire to resist. Why did she resist at all? What obligations did she have- that would not allow her to feel his warmth? As Marinette, she could indulge in her greedy instincts. As Marinette, she was free.

"Oh?" The black cat spread his claws, tracing slow, languid circles at the base of her spine. "And how do you know?" His green eyes were piercing, almost indignant as he glowered at her. The lines on his face contorted, appearing angry- disapproving.

Marinette swore all the blood in her body was rushing to her head. Was Chat always this daunting? "How do I…?"

His fingers were doing magical things to her nerves, making her body coil and shudder all at once. He was touching her _back_ , for god's sake. Such platonic contact, and she was becoming putty in his arms. To think what he could do with his hands in _other_ places.

"How…do…you…know?" He demanded, his words coming out in such a carefully measured snarl. She was about to become cat nip, surely.

"Because he…" She objected, attempting to flee his iron grasp.

He merely chuckled, winding her in closer to his chest. "Because _**I**_ …?" His large palm enveloped her cheek, his coarse thumb brushing over her lower lip. Her head spun, all the blood that once pooled in her face now draining into a pale expression of guilt. She'd been caught!

"I never said-!" It was a feeble attempt at camouflaging how utterly correct he was.

"You didn't have to." He deposed her weak excuse, driving a knife through the remains of her resolve. The male dipped his head into the nook between her neck and shoulder, the bridge of his nose trailing up her throat. He was like an animal, at times. "I've been over Ladybug for a long time, Marinette."

The sound of her name on his lips was oddly thrilling. How had it come to this? For all the time she'd spent agonizing over a man she could never have- here he lied, embracing her. As much as her morals wouldn't allow it, she'd longed for Chat as both Ladybug and Marinette. So much so, that her chest hurt. She would never admit it, but she likely spent her time pursuing Adrien to ease the pain. She'd loved him once, but that was no longer the truth. Not when she'd grown to care for Chat much more. She could no longer convince herself otherwise. She wanted to believe they were nothing more than platonic. They were meant to be battle partners and nothing more. Delving head-first into a superhero relationship would be _catastrophic_. It was _wrong_. It could put both of their lives in danger. It could lead all of Paris into danger, without them in sync to protect it. The very least of the damage would go directly to their hearts. It would rip them apart- slowly, horridly as they would forever yearn for the other half they could not unveil. For the secrets they would take to the grave. It just wasn't _practical_.

" _Chat_." She plead, trying to snap him out of his actions. This couldn't be real. He couldn't possibly…

"Surrender yourself to me."

Her pulse thundered beneath him. She shouldn't do this. She could live a danger-free life with Adrien. She could pretend to be normal. She wouldn't feel so _guilty_. About Ladybug. About _lying_ to him. About _liking_ him.

"I'm not a criminal." The retort was empty banter, serving as one last attempt to stop this trainwreck. As Ladybug, as Marinette, no matter who she was- she couldn't escape.

His lips felt like velvet against her neck, lying in wait as if they were to devour her. "The way you tempt me is criminal." He sneered into her throat. Her body tensed at the sensation, an electric current humming through the empty space between them. And this was why they warn children not to take in stray cats. They're nothing but trouble. Tempting, seductive, horrible trouble.

"If you behave." She finally answered, her eyes scrunched closed. It was the only way she could answer him without tripping over her own words. To heck with 'practical' or 'safe'. She wanted this. And for once, she was allowing herself to have it.

Chat scoffed, in spite of the growing grin on his lips. " _Never_."

.

 **~;~**

.

The sun rained down, streaming through her drawn curtains with alarming clarity. She hadn't slept a wink that night. Her bed was cold with no signs of Chat, having left her after a single word. _Never_. Images of his wickedly handsome face flooded her conscious being, causing her to ache with want. Last night had left her drowning in need for Chat Noir. She could no longer suppress the beaming joy she felt at being the center of Chat's affections. Especially as Marinette. For once she'd won a silent victory over Ladybug, proving her civilian self to be more than capable.

The rising orange glow that colored her room was a dreadful reminder of the day to come. She had class this morning. Part of her contemplated skipping out on her mandatory three-hour-long science class. She hardly found the field applicable to a Design Career. Unfortunately for her, though, the University found it highly applicable to her graduation.

"College sucks." She mumbled to herself sourly as she rolled out of bed. The morning dragged on. A croissant with strawberry jam and coffee failed to revive her sleep-like state. Words flitted past her ears, unimportant in her quest for slumber. She couldn't recall how she'd made it to the stiff metal chair next to her lab partner, or how quantum physics were related to tunneling and the luminosity of stars.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng!" Professor Leon castigated, his disapproval palpable through her hazy awareness. Marinette sprung from her stool, nearly falling face-front into a collection of flammables. "I'm sure you'd care to join the class for the pop-quiz next week? I trust you took notes on today's lecture. You'll need them."

"Y-Yes Professor." Marinette scrambled, her partner regretfully sliding his notebook towards her. She offered the poor boy an apologetic smile, grateful for sharing his notes. She spent the last hour copying his unorganized jottings, dipping out of the classroom just as the bell chimed. It was only noon, and high time she returned home for some rest. She couldn't go on daydreaming about her Dark Knight. A nap would do her concentration some good and allow her to focus on studying for the rest of the day. As soon as she'd climbed up the stairs to her room, her shoes were flying in two separate directions. Her jeans found their resting place on her pink chaise and her shirt was flung onto the floor somewhere nearby. She welcomed the soft embrace of her linen sheets, swaddling her in comfort and lulling her back into a quiet sleep.

.

 **~;~**

.

The bed felt smaller than she remembered. Warmth radiated against her flesh, a feeling of smooth leather coiled around her thigh. Her vision was still groggy as her eyes fluttered open, sluggishly taking into account the feathery sensation between her breasts. Her blue eyes darted in search of the culprit, immediately registering a mop of golden hair nestled into her chest.

"Good evening, p _urrrr_ ince _ss_." He hummed pleasantly, his green eyes glinting- wildly smug.

"Chat!" She shrilled. She was mortified. Every inch of her barely clothed body was being clung to by this dastardly male. His tail was glued to her thigh, just below her underwear. Worst of all- he was face first snuggled up into her lace bra.

"I don't think I've had a better pillow in the last five years." Chat remarked with a grin. His head angled to lay atop one of her breasts, he devoured the sight of her. The look in his eyes made her body sing. However, it was not simply the placement of the feline that unearthed her- but the lack of sunlight gleaning through her windows. Indeed, as Chat had said, it was evening. The moon was as high as the tides waging inside her chest.

"I have studying to do." She segued, attempting to shift herself out from under his cat's cradle. His arms had a sly way of winding themselves back around her, no matter her choice of escape.

"As do I." He rumbled, his fingers slipping under the waistband at her hips. Her face fumed with shock and embarrassment. Even this absolute dork was able to fluster her. This sexy, undermining dork!

"You, _Purrr_ vert, are not studying anything!" She exclaimed, swathing herself with her bedsheets for some form of modesty. Chat merely wagged his eyebrows in response, undeterred by her reaction. Though he seemed to submit a little, allowing her to retreat from his reach.

"Fine, I'll help _you_ study instead." He acquiesced as he hopped off her mattress. "I'll teach you physics, and maybe you'll teach me how to unhook that bra of yours." A raunchy grin was gleaning from his lips whilst he perched himself upon her chaise set in the far corner.

Marinette rolled her eyes. It took everything she had not to be peeved at the stupidly invasive cat. They'd barely kissed! She wasn't exactly prepared to let him see her _underwear_. Which may not be a big deal to most people their age. After all, her ex- Luka- had seen her underwear a few times too many. But this was not her highschool ex. It was Chat Noir, the infamous flirt and her lifelong crush. Chat, who'd protected her life for years beside her in battle. Chat, who was sitting expectantly for the moment she'd forgo her bedsheets in order to actually put some clothes on. Chat- _who wanted to see her naked_.

"I'll gladly assist in dressing you, _M'lady_." He drawled from across the room. His agenda matched up perfectly with her thoughts. She nearly jumped in fear she'd been thinking out loud. Who knew the cat was such a mind-reader?

"U-Um. No thanks. I'll just… dress myself." She declined, hopping down with her linen cape and gathering her scattered clothes. It didn't take long for her to change behind her closet door- quick enough to avoid any peeking. Donning a pair of sleep shorts and a polka-dot tank top, she joined Chat on the chaise. Immediately she began panning through the pages of her notebook, eager to diverge the topic away from their shared subject of carnal desire. "Here." She pointed to a section of neatly written questions on the bottom left of the page. Chat gave her a minor look of disapproval, taking the book into his hands. He wasn't pleased about being robbed of his plans.

Nonetheless, he went on to break down the formula for her. A mutual calm had risen between the two as time passed. The only anomaly in their studious demeanor was Chat's occasional smirk. It made her heart swoop into rapid-speed, her mind wandering to not-so-studious ideas. She felt a very familiar touch of leather clamp her chin, urging her to meet Chat's gaze.

"You're getting distracted, My lady." He tutted, holding her chin between his fingers.

"I-! No!" She stammered, flushing bright red. There was a test tomorrow. And, Chat Noir had almost seen her naked. _Test. Test…Test…?_

"We can't have that, now can we?" Effusive green eyes narrowed into cat-like slits, teetering on the edge of certain danger. Her heart snapped into a wild tempo- thundering under his devious scrutiny. She needed to study. She needed time to sort things out with her newly concocted superhero relationship. But right now, she cared less about what she _needed_ \- and more about what she _wanted_. She offered a narrow nod in agreement to Chat's assessment.

"I can be quite the teacher. If you'll just agree to be my student…" He released her chin. "My terms are simple. Obey my every command, and I guarantee you'll have more than just entry-level physics engraved into your mind." His voice was low and gritty. As if a growl was threatening to rip from his throat.

Marinette considered his contract, giving him a skeptical raise of the brow. "Oh?" She challenged, unconvinced. The leather-clad male tended to be a bit too much of a jokester for her to think of him as her teacher. Her lips twisted to the side in the midst of her doubtful thinking.

"Careful, princess. Don't make that face. Or I might not take 'no' for an answer." He bared his teeth in warning.

A shiver raked down her spine, urging her to say yes. Chat was a man of his word. Surely there'd be _some_ truth to his proposal? The black cat looked far more tempting than her bland textbook.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot. But if I fail this test tomorrow, it's on you!" She threatened, pointedly. He chuckled at her stern promise.

"Oh, leave it to me. You'll be plenty prepared." He assured her with a silken tone, dipping to capture her by the waist. She squawked at the sudden movement, thrashing uncomfortably as he settled her onto his lap.

"W-What are you doing?!" She bleated, acutely aware of his chest pressed into her back. She swore she could feel every ripple down his abdomen.

Chat's lips brushed her ear. "You have to get used to us being close if I'm going to teach you." He whispered, adjusting the book in her hands. "Now study the formula, Marinette."

Marinette nearly quit in that moment. Her name sounded incredibly delectable from his lips. "I can't focus with you like this!"

She could feel his laugh reverberate from his chest. "I said study, Marinette. That's an order." He gave her hips a gentle squeeze.

Frowning at his unrelenting taunts, she directed her focus to the page in front of her. It would take everything she had to make out the words on the page, rather than concentrate on the steady warmth radiating into her back. She could feel his breath against her neck, the scent of heady earth and charcoal. It was equally toxic and addicting- her senses dominated by his presence.

"Now," he murmured into her neck, "how do you quantify the energy of a photon?"

"Um… it's finite, so…" Marinette babbled, her notes becoming blurry. She could feel the outline of his soft lips against her skin, parting as they spoke.

Chat laid a kiss between the crook of her neck and her shoulder, his hands roaming about her waist. "The energy of a photon is infinite, Marinette." He cooed softly in correction, digging his thumbs into the dip of her hips.

"Which means, that its energy is directly proportionate to the frequency…" His left hand dared to dip lower beneath the waistband of her flimsy shorts. This was a barrier he sought to completely ruin, chucking it into space and time with little remorse. Once crossed, there was no telling of the chaos that would ensue between them. Her body became a wired, electric current- hyper aware of his hand that was hovering centimeters from the junction of her thighs. A whimper escaped her lips. Desire ravaged her brain and crippled her body to his whim. She made a conscious effort not to move her hips- having a strong wish to guide his hand down further. _Please…_ She thought. She was both ashamed at her own need, and exhilarated.

Chat smiled into her skin, his fingers creeping lower to brush against her small bundle of nerves. She yelped in response, nearly vibrating with need. "Just as how the more I touch you, the more aroused you get, _princess_." He hissed, abandoning her clit.

"Chat, _please_." She begged him, bucking her hips back into his palm.

"You still want me to teach you?" Amused, he gently flicked her little nub. It was a rare sight to see her so disheveled by him. He found her behavior absurdly satisfying- watching the beauty slowly crumble in his hands.

" _Yes!_ " She pleaded breathily. "Yes…"

"Yes, what?" He teased, pinching her clit harshly between his leather claws.

The midnight-haired girl whined under his ministrations, her hand flying to wind itself into the back of his hair. _Closer. More. Don't stop._ Her mind beseeched her unspoken pleas.

"Yes Sir." She whispered timidly, stealing a sideways glance to see if she'd appeased him.

"Mm. That's a good girl." He praised, slipping a finger in between her folds to be engulfed by her heat. She shuddered at the intrusion, thrilled and all the more unsatisfied.

"Chat!" She mewled burrowing into his touch. God, how she needed this. Minutes ago, she couldn't fathom the idea of falling prey to Chat's advances. Yet again she'd been tethering herself to the responsible ladybug. Always careful, always timing. What was she waiting for? She'd spent ages yearning for her partner- only to find he'd been doing the same. To hell with responsibility. She was ready to let go of her inhibitions, diving straight into the deep sea of havoc to be brought by their mischief.

A growl rumbled in his chest, grappling for self-control. "The energy of a photon is…?"

"Infinite." She answered breathlessly. Oxygen was failing her as her mind went blank with ecstasy.

"And is directly proportionate to…?" The questions were second nature, as the antics of his fingers became first nature. Spreading her wider with a second digit, he reveled in the feeling of her wet arousal pooling around his leather claws. His fingers became unrulier, pumping and stirring her insides fervently.

She went wild beneath him; her toes curled. She was drowning in devilish pleasure that slowly became a brand on her flesh. "T-The f-requency!" She squeaked out. Worried that, if she didn't, he might stop. Their studies went on like this as he maddened her with formulas and techniques that wrought havoc upon her body. She was deliriously in love with the subject of physics- and what it had to offer for her sessions with Chat. His methods were a terrible, dangerous addiction. Only she could admit that quantum physics were burned into her mind. Just as much as the fever of his touch. How had it come to this?

.

 **~;~**

.

"Pencils down!" Professor Leon announced the end of the exam, though Marinette had been without her pencil for the last ten minutes. She'd been one of the first to complete the test- to her surprise- and only second to a very smug looking Adrien Agreste. As crude as Chat's methods were, they were undeniably effective. The realization brought a tide of red washing over her pale face. She attempted to bury her shameful expression into her hands- Adrien exuding an amused chuckle at the scene. What was so funny?! She groaned into her palms.

"Think you did well?" Adrien tapped lightly on her shoulder from behind.

Marinette begrudgingly turned to meet his bemused face, narrowing her eyes. "Maybe." She said seethingly. He looked like he was about to laugh at some awful inside joke.

"Glad to hear it." Adrien regarded her with a casual smile and turned to exit the class. Why did he suddenly care about her test results? A few days ago he wouldn't even give her the time of day! Maybe he was more stuck up than she gave him credit for.

She gathered her things from her chair and took the long corridor down to the library. There was far less student traffic that way, and she could avoid the journey with Adrien for once. "Marinette!" A small voice called to her from below. She instantly rounded an empty corner, flicking her purse open. A red, spotted kwami came flying out with crossed arms- ready to give her a scolding.

"Tikki! What's up?" She replied nonchalantly, plastering a massive smile over her face.

The kwami frowned. "Don't give me that look. I know what you've been doing with Chat Noir!"

Marinette giggled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. As if Tikki wouldn't suspect anything! "W-What do you mean?"

Tikki gave an exasperated sigh, throwing her arms up in disquiet. "I know everything, Marinette. And I don't think continuing to see Chat Noir is wise. You should go back to tutoring with Adrien. Maybe he could help you with physics!" She insisted, tugging at the collar of her shirt with her tiny hands.

"I didn't want Adrien to think I was stupid, so I only bothered him with business. Adding physics to the roster is guaranteed to be a pain! And besides… Chat's a good teacher." It was futile to make such a statement without provoking a blush.

"Marinette! Chat Noir is your partner. You can't go dating him! If Hawkmoth gains control over him- he could hurt you! Or worse, he could find out your secret identity." Tikki pleaded with concern. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Marinette smiled warmly at her kwami, gently brushing her cheek. "I know the risk, Tikki. But I can handle it! Besides, it's time I stop pestering Adrien. Maybe then we can go back to being friends."

Tikki appeared unconvinced but let the squabble rest. "All right. I support your decision. But be careful!"

She laughed, watching her friend retreat back into her purse. "I will."

When she'd arrived at the library, Adrien had been sitting at their usual table. He was draped over the chair in a cavalier attitude. Again, with the same over satisfied expression smeared across his face. She took a seat beside him, unloading her books onto the table with a small thud. "You look happy." She noted, tucking in her chair.

Adrien rested his head onto his hand, greeting her with molten eyes. "You could say that." He agreed thoughtfully. His gaze lingered for a long moment, before darting down to their shared textbook. He was acting strange today. She'd never quite seen him so carefree.

Their chairs were closer than she remembered as he flipped through the textbook almost aimlessly. She busied herself with opening her notebook to a fresh page. "Honestly, I feel like I'm finally getting it." She admitted, her eyes fixated on the blank page in front of her.

This caught his attention. His body rotated a full 45 degrees to face her, his jeans brushing her pink capris. The physical contact was like firecrackers, snapping and exploding at her unwary body. "Is that so?" He countered, as if challenging her. She didn't like the idea of him doubting her knowledge.

"Mhm!" Her reply was uneven as she swung her legs away from his. She was unsettled by her own reactions. She didn't care about Adrien anymore. Not in _that_ way. So why was her stomach filled with butterflies?

Adrien snapped the textbook shut. "In that case, you don't really need my tutoring today. Why don't we talk about something interesting? Like how your physics test went so well." It was as if he was mocking her.

Marinette fumed at the shift in topic, her thoughts deteriorating by the second. "What? Is it so unusual for someone to do well on a science exam?" She bit back, miffed by his arrogance. Since when was he so high and mighty?

The librarian, Madame Mila, did not take kindly to their quarreling. Her crinkled black eyes shot a death-glare in their direction. _Be quiet_ , it meant, as she shushed them from across the room. Adrien paid the woman no mind, leaving Marinette as the only one feeling contrite. He'd bothered her enough to make a scene. Was he trying to get a rise out of her?

"It's not. But it's not every day you see a design major do better on a physics test than an astrophysics major." He commented offhandedly, titling his head.

"What are you trying to say?" Marinette huffed quietly, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I'm just impressed. You must've studied really hard." He'd been observing her intently, his eyes suggestive.

She easily flushed under the pressure of his gaze, recalling her salacious study session with Chat Noir last night. "I did!" She exclaimed, gripping the table to hoist herself out of her seat. "I have more studying to do- so if you'll excuse me." She swore she could hear laughter as she trudged away with her things. What the heck _was_ that?!

.

 **~;~**

.

Marinette had entered her bedroom with dramatics, throwing her school bag to the floor angrily. Thankfully, Tikki was in the bakery downstairs. Marinette told her she needed some time alone tonight. "How…! Frustrating!" She grit her teeth as she collapsed onto her area rug. It was as if Adrien and Chat had switched places. Chat was sweeter than ever- and Adrien was much more the cheeky jokester than she'd remembered. If there was one thing they shared, it was that challenging look in their eyes. Certainly said something about her choice in men. Ugh. It was giving her a headache.

She looked to her game console for consolation, staring at the two controllers. Ultimate Mecha Strike was more of a two player game. If she was being honest, she'd been hoping Chat would be here to play with her. Or even play _other_ games, if he so wished. She shook her head at herself. They'd already been heading toward utter disaster. The last thing she should be thinking about was sex. She couldn't continue a relationship that could be nothing more than temporary. It wouldn't work. She knew better, having walked the same path with Luka. It was impossible hiding an entire half of herself from her lover. She was Ladybug, for crying out loud! Chat had his own burden to carry. He couldn't reveal his true identity to Marinette. And she couldn't tell him she was Ladybug. It was a thin, treacherous line bound to be destroyed if they continued. Akuma were still on the prowl. If one of them was akumatized, and their true identities were in the mix- the damage would be irrevocable.

"You're thinking too much again." A dark suited male leapt from her open window. He tugged it shut from behind him, the curtains soon to follow. He knew how adamant she was about their privacy. She wouldn't want anyone to see Chat Noir creeping into her bedroom at night. Goodness knows it would be in the tabloids the next morning.

She rolled her eyes at him, prying her short hair from her usual pigtails. She wore an oversized tee shirt and some leggings, fully prepared to bum-out on a Friday night. More specifically for a night of self loathing for falling for this stupid cat. "Am not." She argued, flicking her scrunchies into a random direction. She was hesitant to reveal her elation at his arrival. Instead, keeping her distance. _It's better this way_.

He ignored her quip and meandered closer to where she sat on the bedroom floor. Green, flowing whirlpools of curiosity probed her. They seemed vexed, frustrated at the distance that currently existed between them. He hated being denied. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"No." She refused him. She sounded irritated, at both herself and him. She didn't want to send him away, but she was very good at making it seem like it. _You can't keep encouraging him, Marinette!_

"You're feisty." He scowled, inching closer- only for her to inch backward. His primal instincts were bone-crushing, urging him to pounce on her. He instantly sensed her shift in emotions, wishing he could demand the answers he sought. If there was anything he hated, it was when she shut him out. It'd taken a long time for him to battle his way into her heart. And he sure as hell didn't appreciate being kicked out.

"Are you done making observations?" She snapped, leaning towards him. That, at least, was an improvement.

 _Hardly_ , he thought, looming over her to meet her glare. Threads of blonde dangled in front of his eyes in their messy demeanor. "Your hair looks good like that."

Her face warmed without her consent, her body behaving contrary to her will. She wanted to hate him for being so damn attractive. He stirred her with something primordial, subduing her. It racked her being and soaked into her every thought. She was endlessly drowning in their wicked games- throttling her into a passion- a _craving_ she could not satiate.

"You're acting funny today." The golden-maned feline was as astute as ever. "Could it be that you've missed me?" His muscled arms coiled around her waist, drawing her into his chest. Her heart was going mad, her stomach in complete disarray. The blood in her face began hurdling south, pooling into her abdomen. This was _bad._ She only wished she could reign control over her stupid hormones, flying in complete chaos whenever Chat was around.

"Because when I touch you like this…" His velvet tone dropped an octave; his face centimeters apart from her own. "You just go _wild_." He murmured, his lips brushing against hers- tempting, daring her to resist. He knew he was winning their silent war. She was his captive, chained to his every whim. They shouldn't _do_ this and yet…

"Chat~" She didn't recognize her own voice, tainted by vile hunger. He answered her call, sealing her quivering lips with his own. His kiss was searing, ravenous as it riled every nerve within her body. Her hands flew to bury themselves in his hair, desperate to cling on to his every breath. Chat emit a disgruntled moan between her parted lips, pleased by her fervor. His fingers sank into her fleshy thighs, lifting her in one fluid motion to pin her to the wall. The breath was knocked from her lungs as her back connected with the cool surface, painting their fate with calamitous sin. He savored the feeling of her legs clenching around his hips, desperate to connect her feverish cunt to his erection. She was quite good at holding herself there.

"Kitten." He grunted, grinding against her sex. He didn't exactly have much self-control left after their last encounter. It'd taken everything he had not to ravish her right there and then. But he knew she hadn't been ready for that. She'd filled her head with the convoluted idea that they couldn't belong to each other. As Chat Noir, and Marinette. On the contrary, he belonged to her completely. And he would make damn well sure that she knew she belonged to him.

His tongue slid across her teeth, demanding access to that disobedient mouth of hers. Once again, she refused him. A territorial growl erupted from his throat, his hands acting on their own accord as they ripped into her leggings. He was not gentle, tearing the cheap material off her skin into pitiful shreds. He would have to make a note to buy her new ones. She gasped from his actions, giving him ample time to claim her mouth. His rough tongue slid against hers with depraved vows, eliciting sweet noises from her lips. The sound was like music to his ears, eager to discover what other noises she could make.

Her back slid down the wall as Chat lowered to his knees. The mere sight had her nether region in knots, throbbing with rage. The great Chat Noir was _on his knees_ before her, ready to eat her like a meal. "We shouldn't be doing this…" She plead with him. He only chuckled darkly, digging his fanged teeth into her violet panties.

"Oh princess, I know." He snarled, raking her underwear down her thighs with his clenched jaw. "But I don't care." His hot tongue dragged up her pussy. It was drenched with arousal, the scent a drug to his senses as he was reeled in for seconds. She writhed beneath him, his tongue lapping and memorizing her sex. Her hands could only anchor themselves into his mane, praising his skill as she shuddered with pleasure.

"Fuck!" Obscenities poured from her mouth, provoking the lion between her legs. His assault strayed from her burning core, sinking his teeth painfully into her left thigh. He knew this patch was particularly sensitive- since one of their battles when she bruised it severely.

"That won't do, kitten." He chastised, nipping closer to the apex of her thighs. "Say my name." How he'd yearned to hear it from her lips, sexy and debauched in all its glory.

She gave him a look of confusion, pouting that he'd halted his primal pursuit. "Ch-Chat." She stuttered. Her body was shouting mutiny, threatening to split her by the limbs into a useless puddle of burning lust.

"Not that one, bugaboo." He sibilated huskily, pupils dilating into reptilian slits. She stiffened under him at the familiar nickname. Her world was being ripped apart and sewn together in shoddy stitches. The pace of her sprinting heart was near fatal, swallowed up by the breaking realization.

"How did you…?!" Her expression brimmed with shock. Again, he laughed wickedly up at her distraught state. Oh, he'd known. For a very long time. Spending so much time with this dame- it was difficult _not_ to see it.

He rose, burrowing into her neck with hunting lips. His unapologetic teeth gnawed at her pulse, his tongue scraping over to leave her tender. " _Kitten_ , how could I not? These…" He squeezed her plump thighs. "Are mine. This," he kissed the hollow of her throat, "is mine." The words came out as a growl. "The way you bat those pretty eyes…" His bite caressed her earlobe with more mercy, sucking and contouring the cartilage with his ragged breaths. "The way your voice hitches when you get excited…" He inhaled deeply, smelling her. "Your _scent_ -" He purred, drawing back to meet her gaze. His face was vacant of the black mask that normally concealed his identity. Marinette gaped down at him with a mixture of shame and anger. Shame from their unholy acts. Anger from his grisly, conceited grin.

She was reeling, her body still resonating with the same pleasure at his touch. "You…! You were completely messing with me at the library! That's why you-!" Her expression exuded that she was complacent with this revelation. She was more than complacent, her skin still humming under him with desire. She was _pleased_ that it was him.

He lowered himself back down to where he could appreciate her abandoned sex, releasing one of her thighs to free his hand. His gloved fingers plunged into her dripping cunt, curling and stroking the vulnerable pad of nerves. "Say it, princess." He encouraged her, coercing her pussy to tighten around him with the increasingly savage movement of his claws.

"Adrien." She moaned for him, her hands crumpling the seams of her tee shirt. She met his gaze with oceans of restless torment, wringing her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. He snarled, fastening his pace and dominating her mouth simultaneously. "Adrien!" She cried out between kisses, riding the high that he had given her.

"Yes?" He answered her cruelly. He was eyeing the pesky bra in the way of her breasts, contemplating if she'd led him destroy that too.

"I want you." She requested nimbly, signs of her previous fire dwindling. Her eyes were wandering, unlike when she'd removed her top so boldly for him.

"You want me to _what?_ " He grunted, pumping his fingers once more. She squirmed, her legs jerking in uncoordinated movements. She was clinging to him again to find some semblance of stability.

"I want you to fuck me." She blushed. Marinette managed to fracture whatever self-control he had left. The animal inside him raged to consume her; to fuck her raw, dominate her, _mark_ her. She could gather just that much from the look in his eyes. Frankly, she reveled in it. She reveled being the center of his desire- love or lust. Dangerously, she tugged at the zipper of his suit. Her eyes feasted on the leather giving way to hard muscle and flesh. He seemed to flex under the brush of her fingertips- tracing all the way down to the bulge in his pants. She marveled at its size, wondering how the hell he managed to hide it under that skin tight suit. He snatched her hand before it could continue its exploration, bringing her palm to his lips. He laid a heated kiss to her open palm, threading their fingers together to wrench her towards him.

He did not like the idea that her hands had touched another man. That her body, had been touched by that lowly bastard. She seemed to catch on rather quick, leading him with her towards the desk. It was fairly vacant- enough for him to swipe it clean with his tail and then lay her on the wooden surface with his hands. "I'm yours, Chat." She assured him, winding her arms around his neck. He involuntarily purred at that, narrowing his eyes.

"Take off your bra." He commanded, regretful that her arms had to leave him for the small task. She reached behind, gingerly unhooking her only remaining hindrance and letting it slide off into some unknown corner of the room. "Mine." He repeated, taking a handful of her swollen flesh and kneading it into his palm. "I want you to remember that." He mumbled, teasing her delicately erect nipple between his fingers. Her breasts were so beautiful. Flawless, porcelain mounds that fit into his palms perfectly. And _god_ were they soft. He wanted to devour every part of her, dipping down to singe etchings of his teeth below her pink nipple. She cried out from underneath him.

"Please..! Adrien…" She begged him, gasping for air. She didn't think she could take much more of this hellish torture. Her body ached and yearned for more. With Luka, she'd felt fairly content. Their kind of love-making (as he so tactfully put it) was slow and cautious. It was an equal exchange for the most part, though she'd end up taking the lead in some cases. However, Chat was… an animal. A _beast_. He feasted, demanded, and fucked in a way that would have her crawling back for seconds. He hunted her body with intention, surveying her every weak spot. He vied for her submission- or rather _required_ it. And she would very gladly give it to him.

Adrien made a contemptuous sound- something of the masculine variety that she could not identify. She simply knew that it drove her insane. The buckle of his pants rustled as his hand swept soothingly over her stomach. As if saying ' _this is where I'm going to fill you'_. She shuddered and tensed with anticipation, feeling his thick, pulsating cock slide against her folds. He was rubbing the tip not so gently between her clit and entrance- preparing her to be sheathed. He used her thighs as an anchor, pushing her flexible legs back against her waist to give him a nice view.

Without forewarning, he rammed his cock inside of her tight hole. He was pulling apart her slick walls with brute force, plugging her to the verge of her limit. She cried out beneath him, her nails digging into the edges of the wooden desk. Adrien didn't give her much time to adjust, rather ramming into her once again in a sporadic, but emphatic tempo. He didn't need her permission, or to confirm if she was okay. He very well knew she was capable of enduring the brunt of pain to their tryst. She felt him driving into her core with earnest, fueling her with a wonderfully bittersweet combination of pleasure and pain. Her body was on fire, burning into oblivion as his thrusts became more violent. It cut through her every fiber with pure euphoria.

Her teeth sank into her lower lip, desperately trying to silence her striking need to scream. She could do nothing but release discolored moans and unsteady whimpers. Adrien's hands found importance elsewhere from her legs- allowing them to tremble out of place. Fucking her like this, he quickly learned of the extent to her breaking point. As much as he wanted her to howl into the night- this was not the place.

Yet he was not so considerate to lessen her sensory overload. Instead, he drew their bodies closer. His bare torso just grazed the feeling of her bouncing breasts; her nipples chafing against his skin. From this proximity he could relish the way her simmering blue eyes would gorge on the display of his length sinking into her pussy. He could hardly contain himself, distracting her tempting mouth. Their tongues sparred over territory whilst his hands groped her soft, gelatinous peaks- springing back with every thrust. He attempted to muffle her saccharine sobs, warning him that she was encroaching on her first orgasm.

"Adrien…! _Adrien_. _Oh_ , I'm gonna...!" Her nails found a new victim, clawing down the exposed portion of his torso. He didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed it. Those red lines stung with a reminder of the pleasure _he'd_ given her.

"Cum?" He breathed against the corner of her jaw. "Then cum." He called for her release in a domineering growl. Her back arched into him, her cries lost somewhere between his urgent kiss as she contracted around his twitching cock. He followed soon after, exploding inside of her warmth with extreme satisfaction.

For a moment he remained buried inside of her, the two of them tangled with each other across her desk. "Hmn…" Was the first thing that came from her lips, coming down from a shattering high. She appeared dazed from the afterglow of her orgasm. Adrien eventually withdrew from her body, carrying her over to the mattress. "I love you." She sighed happily into his chest. The words took him by surprise. He hadn't expected her to be so forthcoming. This was the woman that had brought his world asunder. She'd brought light to the darkest parts of his soul- by his side through death and disaster. Years, he'd only dreamed that he could hold her like this. Countless moments where he'd contain his intense need to confess his undying devotion to her. All it took- was three simple words. After their bodies were panting, spent from exerting years worth of frustration. He felt as though he'd wake up from a dream. He couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"If only I'd known sex would make you fall in love with me- I would've done it sooner!" He teased, waggling his eyebrows as he tucked them both under the covers of her duvet.

Marinette smacked his chest playfully. "That's not why I-!" She defended, but was cut off.

His face grew closer to hers, their breaths mingling in their shared little space. His chest was bursting. If he were able, he would've offered his heart straight from out of his chest. No longer would it take lifetimes to express his adoration for his Ladybug. He needn't spew nonsense to steal her attention, or assure her any further. Three words he offered her in return. "-I love you, too." He divulged, stroking her cheek. It had been a long time coming. For, it had taken the throes of passion to unearth Ladybug's true feelings. Marinette's true feelings.

She feigned annoyance at him to hide her growing blush, yanking the covers in her direction. Although he knew she was happy with this confession.

"What? You want to go again?" He insinuated, snaking his arms around her waist. After all, he'd intended for that to be her _first_ orgasm of the night.

"…Maybe." She countered, shocking him. "But only if I'm on top."

" _Anything_ for my lady." He concurred with a mock bow, a glint in his eyes.


End file.
